The Monster Files
The Monster Files is an upcoming series made by the creator on his new channel. It is a modernized Thomas-style adaptation of The Notebook of Doom series of books by children's book author Troy Cummings. The main characters are Crystal and The Glow Town Dockside Engines, plus Kessie, new OCs Mack and Mason, and the wandering squawker, bringing the main character cast up to 8, as opposed to the original 3 of the book series. The town of Stermont from The Notebook of Doom is retained, though, but is instead reimagined as a space colony akin to the Terra Venture from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Plot overview Making new friends, living in a new location, and going for education with a bunch of strangers is just a fraction of Skipper's fear of going into space. When he finds a tablet featuring data files of crazy monsters, and another few of them show up, he will have to team up with Buddy, a nervous saddle tank, Clover, a sassy and intelligent pink shunter, Crystal, a eager rainbow crystal oil burner, Kessie, a flirtatious red tank engine, Mack, a nerdy yellow diesel crane, Mason, his adventurous little brother, and the wandering squawker, their mascot chicken, to save the town from these creatures. With the help of their principle, Mrs. Barker, and former monster resistance group member Decka, There's nothing they can't do in the battle to save all of Stermont! While the series share similar elements to The Notebook of Doom, several differences are present. Aside from a larger main cast, the signature notebook is replaced by a handheld PDA, and the series is styled like a typical heroes show, with the SSMP formed in the first episode, while the original was in the second book. The team also use advanced gadgets, something the books lack. Additionally, the series is intended to last longer than the book series. Very few characters from the original series are given any major roles. Most notably, Thomas only appears in cameos. Characters *'Skipper': A sky blue E2 Class with green lining. The nervous new neighbor of the group and the SSMP's current leader, he is practical minded and quick to suspect monster attacks with what he has seen. He later on becomes more adjusted to life on Stermont, and serves as a big brother figure to the others. Skipper is based on Alexander Bopp from The Notebook of Doom book series, and is voiced by Leyton Puntan (known as GoPro Bros on YouTube), a classmate of the creator. *'Clover': A pink KUR ED1 Class with purple lining. The sassy-yet friendly strategist member of the SSMP, she shares Skipper's quickness to suspect monster attacks, but is also quick to scold anyone for any foolhardy behavior. As she was around Skipper's age, she gets along with him easily and helps him adjust to life on Stermont, serving as a older sister figure to the others. Clover is partially based on Nikki and Ripley Bonkowski from The Notebook of Doom book series. *'Buddy': A green Avonside saddle tank with nervous lining. The cowardly shy member of the SSMP, he is skittish and quick to hide behind someone (often Clover or Mack, the former always beaning him on the head when he does so). He does do good work when prompted, and is often seen with Crystal, who shares a similar skittishness. Buddy is loosely based on Ripley Bonkowski and Alexander Bopp from The Notebook of Doom book series. *'Crystal': A Nilgiri Mountain Railway X Class covered in rainbow crystals, hence her name. The SSMP's eager-but-skittish tomboy, she is quick to make jokes at Buddy's expense, or jump into action, much like Mason. Ironically, she shares Buddy's timid nature, often hiding behind Mack or Clover, the latter of which usually shoves her forwards. She gets along with Mason due to their adventurous streaks. Crystal is primarily based on Nikki from The Notebook of Doom book series, but she does share some elements from Ripley Bonkowski. *'Kessie': A red KUR ED1 Class with blue lining. The flirtatious and seductive member of the SSMP, she is a well assertive engine and is usually the negotiator alongside Skipper when in diplomatic efforts. She is later on revealed to be a Jampire, a shadowless monster with a craving anything red and juicy and hates direct sunlight. Following the encounter with the Shadow Smashers, she gains a shadow and later is revealed to have used a sunproof wax job for her condition. Kessie is based on Nikki from The Notebook of Doom book series. *'Mack': A yellow and black diesel crane. The nerdy inventor and the archivist of the SSMP, he is typical nerd and perfers analytical measures, which to the annoyance of the others, leaves him vunerable to attack. He later on becomes more proactively and capable of thinking on the fly. Mack is loosely based on Alexander Bopp and Nikki from The Notebook of Doom book series. *'Mason': A yellow, blue and orange diesel crane. The adventurous rebel the SSMP, he is headstrong and impulses, but unlike Crystal, he is absolutely fearless. Mason is quick to ignore orders, but does come through for his friends and brother. Mason is mainly based on Ripley Bonkowsky from The Notebook of Doom book series. *'The Wandering Squawker': A stray chicken who sleeps with any member of the SSMP at random. True to his name, he has a tendency to wander into a path just before barely missing a coming vehicle (despite looking both ways before crossing). He is the team's mascot animal, and unlike the other characters, was completely original to the creator's adaptation. *'Mrs. Barker Vanderpants': A silver, black, gold and red female robot. The founder and former leader of the SSMP, Mrs. Barker is the strict but fair and reasonable principle of Stermont Elementary. Retiring from the SSMP due to age, she continues to keep Stermont safe from monsters and near the end of season one is revealed to be capable of transforming into a robotic Velociraptor form. Mrs. Barker is directly based on Mrs. Vanderpants from The Notebook of Doom book series. *'Decka': A modern day diesel-electric in red, silver, yellow and black. The second founding member of the SSMP, Decka retired eventually and like Mason is completely fearless. He helps the SSMP when the team needs it most. Decka is loosely based on Mr. Hoarsely from The Notebook of Doom book series, though unlike Decka, Mr. Hoarsely is an utter coward who would rather not do any monster fighting (or anything else dangerous). Episodes Season 1 The Season 1 episodes are direct adaptations of Troy Cumming's original work, but edited by the creator. # Rise of the Balloon Goons # Day of the Night Crawlers # Attack of the Shadow Smashers # Chomp of the Meat-Eating Vegetables # Whack of the P-Rex # Pop of the Bumpy Mummy # Flurry of the Snombies # Charge of the Lightning Bugs # Rumble of the Coaster Ghost # Snap of the Super-Goop # Sneeze of the Octo-Schnozz # March of the Vanderpants # Battle of the Boss-Monster Season 2 The Season 2 episodes are brand new scripts. Ironically for the title, Season 2 features the SSMP dealing with ghosts, under the new subline brand Ghost Patrol. #The Phantom of the Opera Haunts Again #Skipper Updated Clover.png|Clover Updated Buddy.png|Buddy crystal 2.png|Crystal kessie.png|Kessie mack.png|Mack mason.jpg|Mason wandering squawker.jpg|Wandering Sqauwker | |[[Category:Seasons||}} Notes *The series is non-canon to Thomas & Friends: Universal Rides/Adventure Squad. Despite this, Mack and Mason were conceptualized in this series before the others.